


狗熊与全球变暖.ver.yaoi

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, figure skating
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Summary: 偶尔有朋友问我的名字是怎么来的，我都长篇大论地敷衍过去，因为关于它的故事我永远也讲不好，但我总是想讲。这就是我青春的故事。





	狗熊与全球变暖.ver.yaoi

**Author's Note:**

> "太晚了，太晚了，在我这一生中，这未免来得太早，也过于匆匆。才十八岁，就已经是太迟了。……好像有谁对我讲过时间转瞬即逝，在一生最年轻的岁月、最可赞叹的年华，在这样的时候，那时间来去匆匆，有时会突然让你感到震惊。"  
> Marguerite Duras，1984

0  
新铺好的草皮有马德里一月狂风的味道。费尔南多穿着西装坐在地上，让他的牛津底皮鞋小心翼翼地接触到草皮上格外娇嫩的露水。他总觉得草坪对他来说有家的味道，所以自然也应该有马德里的味道，冷漠的、庞大的、不带感情色彩也能嗅到的芳香，不论他身处何方，伦敦，日本，亚平宁，伊比利亚。  
当然，所有这些草坪里没有比眼前这块更令他心神恍惚的了。这是从文森特·卡尔德隆球场搬来的土地，在大都会球场还没竣工的时候，他亲自从那块被高架桥的阴影遮蔽的场地里拿来一抔干燥而洁净的沙土，土里有橄榄和柠檬的味道，他把它轻轻地倒在这栋偌大的红色建筑物的地基上。从此这里也有他的血脉流淌了，当时他自信地点点头，那是他4比0战胜皇马时踩着的土地，那是他飞跃加来海时最后从飞机上回首凝望的土地，那是见证他曾经也会因被瓦伦西亚的小个子前锋打败而气急败坏拿到红牌的土地。  
那是他的喜怒哀乐，他的家乡。  
现在他终于能再次在这里工作了，他知道自己做的不错，两年，四十岁，有些人说他是马德里的下一个齐内丁·齐达内——有头发的那种。但就像往常一样，因为梦想实现太快而产生的那种淡淡的掏空感和适然程度，让他此时仿佛第一次来到马德里竞技队主场的一个孩子一样，不挽裤脚地坐在草地上，直勾勾地盯着北看台下的球门。  
他还想要什么呢?  
他想要过什么呢?  
费尔南多赢得过好多东西，他没有半月板，但他赢得过那么多奖杯，直到家里的客厅装不下了，朋友建议他开个博物馆专门展示自己的收藏。从中途一半开始他就对无穷无尽的庆典和香槟感到麻木了。毕竟，他还需要什么呢?他的狐朋狗友们这样嬉笑着，又在他的博物馆里留下了更多淡金色酒液的泡沫。

但他其实知道自己需要什么。起码，他知道自己怀念什么。  
他的第一座西乙冠军，西甲第二场拿到的红牌，维也纳的雨夜，把他的肩膀戳得生疼的指尖，阿拉贡内斯的白发，葬礼上宛如那夜的雨，米兰城里的盛夏，J2联赛的奖牌，他留在圣西罗的泪水和血液，他的柜子里不缺那一座欧足联的奖杯，但他就是想要，他曾经这么想要。  
连身为教练取得的成功也无法弥补。  
他知道他渴望什么，只是那些东西他已经再也找不到了。

1  
"来，大卫，笑一个——这就是你的新家了——"  
相机爆发出的音量和镁光灯翕忽不定的亮度一直奔跑到球场的另一端也不停下。  
"那是谁?"托雷斯一边对着球员通道里的玻璃梳头，一边往强烈的阳光里看去:"有什么名人来了吗?"  
"这个吧——FER——"他身边的媒体主管搓了搓手，"其实，那个就是你的新体能教练。"  
"什么?"他手上沾满了发胶，急匆匆地转过头来，"我以为今年体能训练师还会是奥斯卡。"  
"当然，当然，我们是不会让一个没经验的人接替奥尔特加的。但他已经很老了，不是吗?他需要一个接班人，所以我们就给他找了一个。"  
阿拉贡高原上的阳光有点灼眼，阿斯图里亚斯人皱着眉头，原本轮廓分明的眼睛挤成了和黑色西服颜色相称的一线，睫毛的阴影重重地打在他瘦长的脸上，皱纹和鼻尖却在光线中一同失去体积。托雷斯没有认出他是谁。但那双细长的眼睛转向更衣室的方向时，他下意识地背过身去。  
"当然，奥斯卡的徒弟还很年轻……我们只是让他体验一下生活。如果他喜欢这份工作的话，才会继续留在这里。"  
"等等，"费尔南多眯起眼睛，"也就是说我要接受一个什么也不需要做，却可以领到薪水的手下?——为什么甚至没人和我商量一下?"  
"这个嘛，首先是因为他很有名，其次是因为他勉强算是个马竞人。"教练先生的同僚摘下眼镜，掏出一块很老式的金边手帕擦了擦汗:"实际上，我觉得你们说一个时代的球员。你认识他，是不是?他叫——"  
"Joder."金发男人看着渐渐逼近的人群，捏了捏自己的眉头:"从那家伙留起山羊胡之后我就不太想提到他了。他怎么能算是马竞的?"  
"——他叫大卫，大卫·比利亚。"

"比利亚先生，"或许是职业使然，实际上比他们还要年轻的媒体主管说起话来总有一种器宇轩昂的味道，"以后这位就是你的上司了。你们总该听说过彼此的名字吧，是不是?"  
"当然，我知道他，"黑发男人理了理领带，笑得潇洒随意:"上帝啊，兄弟，你以为是谁助攻我得了欧洲杯金靴?"  
他很多年没见到大卫·比利亚了，事实上，对方的健谈程度比起他们上一次见面时有过之而无不及，那时北方人还是一个会生气或沮丧的人类，但现在不是了，大卫的笑容就像一个劣质的神偶一般，标准，礼貌，热情。大卫说话一向很清楚，现在去掉了无谓的脏话，费尔南多简直能看见那双薄薄的嘴唇在自信而客套地轻轻颤动，直到鞋尖轻转到他面前那一刻为止。那一刻从梳成时髦发型的黑发到四十码的鞋跟都轻轻地，因为他而，颤动了一下，随之静止了片刻。  
然后男人笑了，是十数年前在助攻他进了一球之后那种轻盈而美好的笑，眉梢向下，眼神向上，好像在等他开口回应。  
"你胖了。"费尔南多看了他一会儿，然后很不客气地说。  
"不，我没有。"他脸上的笑容丝毫未减，但眉头已经轻轻地展开了。  
费尔南多绕到他背后。看到周围的记者和人群发出礼貌的轻笑声，开始把问题和聚光灯抛向新闻官们，他低下头，把嘴唇垂到男人耳畔:"如果我没记错的话，我已经送过你乔迁礼物了。你怎么会在这里?——我是说，在这座球场里?"  
"呃，这个吧，"比利亚微微倾过身来，用耳环对着他吐息的温度:"我本来是想在美国当教练的——唉，好吧——但是我英语拼写太差，怎么也过不了教练证的考试。你说是不是很惨?"  
"别拿这副朋友的语气和我说话。"他拽住小个子男人的手臂，把他拉到通往更衣室的楼梯里:"你要来这里工作?和我一起——?你到底在想什么?"  
"不是＇要＇，是已经，我的朋友。"他摊开手，头顶的黑发随着肩颈的运动而动了动:"或者，像球员时代我们称呼他们那样……我可以开始叫你老板了吗，mi niño?"  
"别那么叫我！"  
"嗯?"大卫转身看了看门外，"那你又为什么要把我拉到这里说话?"  
"我……"费尔南多咬了咬嘴唇，"……Jódete①！"  
"好啦，好啦，"他把食指竖在费尔南多唇边，轻启的嘴唇下露出虎牙:"教练先生，这话可不适合你说。再说了，你也不敢那么做，不是吗?"

费尔南多盯着他的新下属的眼睛。他的咬肌抽搐了起来。然后他决定把手里的梳子和发胶塞在黑发男人怀里。  
"怎么了?"  
"帮我拿着。"他几乎嘴唇不动地说，"反正你来这里就是为了人手不够的时候拿点东西，不是吗?"  
他快速地走开了。几分钟以后，在记者的话筒前，笑容才出现在马德里人脸上。他曾经的队友瞥了一眼他换上了灰色教练T恤的背影，耸了耸肩，把双手里的东西递换到同一只手里。  
一切都糟透了，他想，人为地制造重逢真是个腐烂到入土的主意。  
——尤其是曾经平等的关系突然向你的前男友那边倾斜的时候。

①:西语，f**k u  
Joder,靠

2  
"这不可能。"  
"这——不——可——能。"已经着手准备第四十一个生日却仍然坚持染发的金色男孩儿抬起头看着他:"怎么可能有人在马德里住了一年也没见过熊和树莓的雕像?"  
"恭喜你，"靠在战术板上的助理教练摊开双手，"现在你认识一个了。"  
琥珀色的长管容器里冒出袅袅的蒸汽，训练基地的饮水机下摆着结冰的柠檬片，一双手把深绿色的茶叶小心地从吸管勺状的下端剔除，然后按着杯盖，小心地把柠檬片扔进滚烫的水里。安托万·格里兹曼捧着写有他名字的球型茶杯缓缓地吸了一口茶水，脊背从柔软的皮制靠椅上往下滑了几厘米。  
"其实我在二十七岁以前也从来没有去过太阳门广场。"他平淡地说，"我第一次去还是陪我弟弟——"  
"谁给你泡的马黛茶?"  
被费尔南多打断的安托万疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。  
"我说过多少次了，不许在更衣室里喝马黛茶！"费尔南多用小指套着银色戒指的手抵住了太阳穴:"这香味让我头疼——我应该和所有阿根廷人都强调过了——"  
法国人无辜地抬起手指。"大卫送我的杯子。"  
"什么?"六英尺高的主教练蓦地扳过肩膀:"你/他/妈也要当乌拉圭人吗，大卫·比利亚?"  
"才不是呢，"黑发男人从饮水机后拿出一个茶杯:"看，这里画着阿斯图里亚斯的旗子呢，就像安托万的杯子上面有名字一样。"  
"对，"安托万适时地举起杯子，"你看，安——东——尼，红——白——蓝。"  
费尔南多现在把两只手都放到了太阳穴上。他难得地用自己巨大的双眸翻了个白眼，可惜两位听众都很适时地低下头，搅拌起了自己的茶叶，让他夸张的表情收回到一个不那么凸现年龄的程度:"说真的，你们是怎么喝习惯这东西的?"  
"你要试试吗?"下一秒钟阿斯图里亚斯人标着蓝色小旗子的杯子就举到了他眼前:"我们也可以给你定做一个——也许是刻着熊吃树莓徽章的?"  
"不，你不能。"他推开面前的杯子。和握着杯子的冰冷的手。  
那温度让他微微恍惚了片刻。  
"所以，我可以继续说我弟弟的事了吗……?"  
"不能！"

"扫罗②，"他说，"带你的体能教练去太阳门看看。"  
"为什么?"尼格斯吓得从椅子上掉了下来，"你终于开始干涉我的个人生活了，Fer?"  
"我觉得更像是在干涉你亲爱的朋友的个人生活吧。"费尔南多咬牙切齿地说，"我觉得有必要让所有工作人员都热爱这座城市。"  
"我们也没有那么熟啦，"棕发青年重新陷进椅子里，"Fer，你才是我在队里最好的朋友。你是我的目标，我的榜样。真的。虽然我在国家队改穿七号了。"  
费尔南多摸了摸自己的头发，在西班牙前锋的转椅扶手上坐下，红色椅子的底座发出一阵危险的哀鸣，"你知道吗，其实每次你这么说，都让我觉得自己很老。"  
扫罗伸出手，指尖略过他总是打理得光洁的下颌。  
"可重要的是，你自己又怎么想呢?"他安慰他，"老板，你是我见过的最年轻的主教练了。"  
"我不知道。"他闭上眼。"我还没有老过。"  
"每个人都没有。"少年温暖的手贴着他的脸颊，"每个人都没有老去过，Fer。”

他看到几个年轻人在灌木丛后面窃窃私语。不，不止他们，他敢肯定连对面小路上的慢跑者都认出了自己，因为她已经从这条长凳前路过五次了。但没有人打扰他们，坐在这条白色公园椅另一端的佩佩·雷纳和这一端的过分焦虑的马德里竞技主教练；他们像两个结束了一天工作、一边照顾孩子一边酗酒的中年人一样，把Mahou啤酒瓶放在脚边的地上，看着守门员的三个孩子在草地上玩耍——三个还未成年的小家伙，阿尔玛和格雷西亚已经不再需要无时无刻的陪伴了。  
脸上刚刚开始浮现出雀斑的卢卡把皮球颠给蒂亚戈，结果那只五号足球径直飞向了男孩有漂亮棕色鬈发遮盖的鬓角。八岁的孩子捂住自己的侧脸，从父亲看不到的角度向哥哥摆了个足够表达愤怒的手势。  
他的表情让费尔南多想起了儿时让自己远离守门员手套的痛苦经历，也让他布满晒伤痕迹的嘴角浮现出一丝微笑。  
"说到足球，"他的语气像是很久没有人和他讨论过西甲积分榜似的，"卢卡踢得怎么样了?"  
"还凑合吧，"何塞骄傲地举起酒瓶，做了个致意的动作:"等夏季转会结束了，我就带他回意大利去。我必须得说，他还有比AC米兰更好的选择——但又有什么可抱怨的呢?"  
"我上周去电影院看了新的正义联盟，"费尔南多的褐色眼睛仍然盯着卢卡和蒂亚戈的方向，"然后我一直在想，如果我们也能知道平行宇宙里有个怎样的自己就好了……比如，我可能也是三个孩子的父亲，其中一个可能也叫卢卡，而你可能是西班牙国家队的首发门将——"  
"小心，可别让伊戈尔听见。"佩佩大笑道，"我真看不出来你有什么可遗憾的——你作为球员拿了两座欧联杯，然后又坐在教练席上拿了两个——现在你的饮水机有Guaje看着了，我真不知道你其他的人生里还能填上哪些东西。"  
佩佩甫一提到那个阿斯图里亚斯语名字，费尔南多就露出一副有人在公共场合宣称他是皇马球迷的表情:"佩佩，我早就跟你说过，我和他的任何关系——除了队友——在2009年就已经彻底结束了。"  
"Si，Si，"守门员善于主持的声线里出现了一丝不耐烦的情绪，"你们输了决赛，你们大吵一场，你们还为联合会杯上谁进球更多争得不可开交……拜托，伙计，我当时也在那只球队里，比赛结束之后我和大卫还一起去了伊比萨岛，你都不记得了吗?"  
"当教练要做的事情太多，"他用左手撑着脸，"我真的没时间去想以前的事。"  
"你每天不过是不停地想输了比赛怎么办，"佩佩用指尖在他肩膀上画着圈，"你想过真正带来胜利的东西是什么吗?比赛途中的感情。绝望，开心，激动，等等等等……你有多久没动用过它们了?"  
"我不知道，"费尔南多喝完了瓶子里的酒，"从我得了欧洲杯金靴而且还是欧冠冠军开始?"

②:就是萨乌尔啦！因为很带感就这么翻译了(。

3  
"大卫，"马德里竞技的队长忧心忡忡地叫住他，"我跟你说个事啊。"  
"说吧，"他搂住科克的肩膀。  
"那个……我最近一直在想……我想在这个赛季结束之后退役。"中场球员把脸藏在了训练服的袖子里。  
"我看看，"大卫心不在焉地打开手机日历，"今天是三王节?真搞不清楚你们卡斯蒂利亚人的传统……"  
"不，不是，我说真的，"科克觉得不能再用衣袖掩饰脸上的表情了："我已经和费尔南多说过了。"  
"你知道你的主教练是几岁退役的吗，Kokiño？他一直坚持到他那个日本球队——不好意思，我真忘了叫什么了——升级为止。我们最近是踢得不好，但你不至于失望到这个地步啊，"比利亚认真地皱起眉头，"我的意思是，连续输给皇马巴萨确实让人难受……但是瓦伦西亚……谁都有失手的时候……你要不要喝杯马黛茶冷静一下？"  
"当然，有你和华金在的时候瓦伦西亚是挺强的，"黑发青年似乎早就放弃了与体能教练争论这一观点："不用了，Guaje，这东西我在安托万家里喝得够多了，我真的不想再拿他的杯子喝水了。连他的保温杯都有一股阿根廷茶叶的味道，你知道吗？"  
"它对提神挺有效的，也许能让你冷静一下。"大卫看似客观地试图转移话题。  
"我不知道，"他捂着脸在理疗室的床铺上坐下，"我只是太累了。你在我这个年纪已经赢得过一切了，大卫，你真的不理解我的感受。"  
有一双在光线下颜色很浅的金棕色眼睛的男人走过来，在瓷砖地面上蹲下，温柔地捧起他的脸。大卫没有说话，只是顺着他头颅的曲线轻微地摩挲了片刻，把他的额头抵在自己刚刚吹干的柔软额发上。  
"我知道拿自己的MVP奖杯劝你可能没什么效果，"他低声说，"还好我同时也知道你想听的不是我的意见。你会问所有人……你会害怕……但你其实只想知道那一个人的意见，不是吗？和对的人在一起，赢不到的东西也没那么令人遗憾。"  
"只有你的搭档知道你对足球来说有多重要，Kokiño。其他人都无所谓。"

理疗室蓝色的大门外传来一阵脚步声。费尔南多立起衣领快步离开，留下被重重摔落的门后两个人疑惑地抬起头。  
"别抢我工作，傻子。"大卫从衣袋里掏出手机，看到新信息提醒栏写着这样一句话。

人海。热浪。喧嚣如潮水般涌来。  
豪尔赫不记得自己多久没有进球了，也许从9月开始，也许从十月开始。他在马德里的冬天里忘记了寒冷，翻过栏杆，像狂呼的人群送出一个飞吻。  
一双手从背后搂住他的腰身，把他举了起来。  
"Kokito，Kokito，"法国人的声音从他身后传来，他的吐息里裹挟着格兰比亚大街上潮湿的雾气，夹杂着海神广场上吹动树叶的微风，他的小声音就像风吹过树林的沙沙作响中一颗摇曳的果实:"我需要你，Kokito。"  
"安东，"他在焰火腾起的灰雾中说，"我真的喜欢——我真的喜欢和你一起踢球。"  
格里兹曼只是用轻柔地把他的双脚放回地面回答了他。然后奥利弗和勒马尔也冲了过来。随后是卢卡斯和扫罗的手，越过人群高高地拂过他们的发梢。  
他把脸埋在七号球员的肩上，闻到汗和洗发香波的味道。他已经三十二岁了。他听到远处传来嘘声和歌喉。  
助攻他进球的前锋把脸艰难地挪过来，吻了吻他的耳廓。

4  
2024年的最后一场主场比赛。更衣室里各式物品被随地丢弃，看起来比往常更加凌乱；大卫觉得自己甚至看见了某些人前一秒钟刚刚交换的贺年卡片下一刻就被扔在了椅子底下，和守门员的护腕还有不成对的球袜躺在一起。还有一只不知道失主的Gucci钱夹，从上个月开始就被放在更衣室中央的桌子上，里面除了几枚硬币以外空无一物，至今也没人认领。  
在浴室的角落扫罗和费尔南多认真地说着什么，听起来不像是教练与球员间的对话，因为大名鼎鼎的托雷斯先生明显是不时点头间或答应的一方。阿斯图里亚斯人有一种隐约的预感，他会和整间屋子里唯一一个与自己一同举起过大力神杯的人道一声新年快乐再离开万达大都会球场，因此他迟迟没有离开，而是吃着一盘从新闻发布会现场拿来的葡萄。  
看起来费尔南多的确向他的方向踟蹰而来了。他好像不太正常，因为他身上有一股酒味。但职业球员的更衣室里一般是不会有食用浓度的乙醇出现的。  
"走吧，"他拎着外套说，"我要带你去太阳门广场。"  
大卫一时没有听懂。他回头找了找费尔南多说话的对象，只发现更衣室里快要没人了，只有装备管理员还在收拾东西。  
"Vamos,"金发男人又说了一遍，"我是在和你说话，Guaje。"  
"从什么时候开始你也这么叫我了？"  
"从什么时候开始你不再和我说受伤情况之外的话了？上个月？"费尔南多从大衣口袋里掏出一瓶琴酒，向他晃了晃，"走吧，反正你也是搭胡安弗兰的车来的，不是吗？"  
"我邀请他来看比赛，"大卫强调道，"那是我的车。他答应明天早上还我的。"  
费尔南多含糊地表示了肯定，"总之，走吧，我记得你说过你从来没去过太阳门。"  
等大卫回过神来，才发现刚刚还在厕所或者浴室里的的扫罗和迭戈·西蒙尼也已经不见踪影了。发生了什么？他耸耸肩，随即猛然醒悟，赶紧快步追上自己即将因为酒后驾车而被无情罚款的办公室领导。

"把CD播放器打开。"费尔南多咳嗽着说。他刚刚吞下了一口气味过于呛人的酒液。  
"是El canto del loco的歌？"比利亚笑着调大音量，"你真理解我，教练先生。"  
费尔南多看着窗外，灯光把他挑染过的金黄发尾染成了橙色："这首的名字就叫《马德里》。真可惜他们在唱完这张专辑以后就解散了，就像那只2008年的球队一样——有些东西注定只能流行四至六年。"  
"是啊，不过达尼变成独立音乐人以后发展得更好③，"大卫握着方向盘，"而试图传控的德国队在2018年世界杯上差点输给了韩国。你能说这和tiki-taka一样吗？"  
"你没资格反驳我。无论摇滚乐还是巴萨，你都不懂。"  
"拜托，我可是有三把签名吉他的人。"咣当一声，比利亚把过于宽大的车座空隙向前调整了一节："好了，告诉我，我是不是该右拐了？"  
"对。还有五分钟就到了，我想。"  
他把车停在广场周围的夜幕里。许久逗留于曼哈顿岛上安葬过盖茨比和菲茨杰拉德的橙色天幕下，西班牙的夜色果然因为久别重逢而沾上了语文课本上他从未切身感受过的亲密。只可惜他身边没有一个醉醺醺的宪兵正在打门，而是一个醉酒的足球教练正和着节拍敲打玻璃车窗——不，或许这也是过高估计的说法，费尔南多·托雷斯一向不是一个能打对节拍的人。  
"我什么也看不见。"大卫说。  
其实马德里并不缺少高楼大厦，只是和纽约城相比稍显错落有致。终于被中国人重新翻修的西班牙大厦在远处发出明亮的光彩，近处则是层层叠叠的街灯，和梧桐树上未摘掉的圣诞节装饰，各种会发光的二极管制成诸如马槽和雪橇之类的图案。在不允许驾车驶过的广场中央雕塑凝结成一团黑乎乎的晶体。  
"你知道吗，"费尔南多指着那块勉强被灯光照亮边缘的雕塑："我一直觉得你长得有点像市徽上的小熊。"  
"你说什么——咱们队徽上那个——？"因为环境昏暗，比利亚不得不整个人转向费尔南多的方向做出一个夸张的摊开手臂造型："我以为盖西班牙大厦的那个人非说我长得像南美葫芦已经是莫大的殊荣了，没想到还能有更具针对性的……"  
"不，真的，"不知为何这个喝醉酒的托雷斯有些令人讨厌："有时候我会想，你看我，我是圣婴……而你就像那个会去偷吃树莓的小小生灵，站在那里，头发毛绒绒的……而竟然有人在推特上争论比利亚和托雷斯谁更强大……"  
他把自己逗笑了。然后颧骨上收到了来自北方人指尖的恶狠狠的一击。  
"你才不是圣婴呢，"黑发男人忍俊不禁地说，"如果这么说的话，我觉得你更像讨厌的厄尔尼诺现象……我在曼哈顿西区的房子要被淹了，都是因为你……"  
马德里人把肩凑过来，挨着他kenzo夹克下的肩膀："我们在彼此眼中都没那么伟大，是不是？"  
"但我们有很多共同点。"大卫指指屏幕上亮着的歌手列表："或许只是你没时间去发现……"

费尔南多凑过来，散开的金发拂在阿斯图里亚斯人脸上，带来轻微的刺痛。上次共事时他还是个男孩，而现在他的皮肤状况比以往任何时候都更恶劣，除了雀斑和晒伤还有干燥和裂纹，但他的五官却还像个少年，上眼睑上下翻动，就把人带回了十数年前的狂欢。他把这样一张脸凑了过来，大卫有点惊讶，忍不住向后躲了躲；但费尔南多没有给他闪烁不定的机会，就用手臂搂住了他的肩膀，然后轻轻吻在他苍白的面颊上。  
先是没有胡须覆盖的侧脸。然后是皮肤扫过胡须带来的轻微痒意。然后是嘴唇。薄薄的、紫色的、却刚好可以把牙齿嵌入其中的嘴唇，因为一个久别重逢的吻而止不住地颤抖。  
一个真正的吻。不管它的起因是酒精还是祝福，还是荷尔蒙及其类似物创造的幻梦。他吻进了他的唇舌，爱和痛恨在口腔里缠绵，当黑发男人的手缓缓从他肩头垂落时，Fer已经忘记了，他曾经知晓那人的舌尖有多美妙。  
他本该一直知晓。  
"算了，"大卫小声说，湿润的下唇于夜灯下反光，仿佛吐出的字句弥漫着某种不明的液体："去|他|妈的时间。"

③:El canto del loco的主唱叫达尼马丁。

4.5  
他反手解开风衣的牛角扣。扯开拉链。然后是衬衫的纽扣。脱下它们，指尖放在牛仔裤拉链上的躁动，皮肤上细细的浅金色的毛发，和他光滑的皮肤不同，好像小仲马笔下未经人触摸过的蜜桃。  
他轻轻地吻过他胸口的浅粉色，于是水果和夏天一起在寒冬的豪宅里爆裂，费尔南多粗暴地捉住他的手，吻他，不想让他低头，想让他看着自己。  
而他只用一个动作就安抚了不安的中年人，他解开费尔南多的BALR腰带，完全把握着金发男人勃发的欲望，把它抵在它充血时看起来略短一些的朋友身上，缓缓地抚摸，先是膨胀的部分，再到最敏感的顶端和底部。他的情人发出一声低低的呻吟，几乎让他还没到发泄的时候就已经双腿酸软，大卫低下头，把侧脸埋在他宽阔的肩膀上，扯下自己的裤腰，露出运动款内裤的边缘和过窄的胯骨。  
他自己也没想到一切会如此熟练而手到擒来。

南多胡乱地吻到了他的喉结，留下一个不深不浅但确实足够疼痛的痕迹。他急于伸手隔过内衣的布料细细品味的体温，结果两人跌跌撞撞地碰到楼梯的栏杆，桌子，最后倒在费尔南多精心挑选的酒红色沙发上。金发男人支起身子，看着大卫的眼睛。他平日里用发胶固定在头顶的金发落在了阿斯图里亚斯人的胡茬上。  
“好痒。”他的还没完全喝醉的手下笑道。  
  
“疼吗?”大卫小声问他。平日里他说话的声音就不大，带着吞咽唾液的声音，有时甚至有点恶劣的隐喻。但今天他的声音反而脱去了性爱的意味，变得只像一个温柔的丈夫在妻子被烤箱烫到时听起来的那样。  
“你所做的一切都让我疼痛。”他毫不客气地说，试图不让自己沉溺于那种难得的温柔。  
大卫闭上了眼，替他擦了擦鲜红的嘴唇边湿润的痕迹，然后吻了他。很轻，在嘴唇上。没有舌头。没有牙齿。只是温度和柔软的触感。  
“你的亲吻都让我疼痛。”他的嘴唇仍然粘连着大卫唇下的皮肤，便开口呢喃道:“吻一个嘴唇很薄的人就像在吻刀锋。”  
“那吻你就像吻万人都想得到的珠宝，”大卫笑着说，“冰冷，强硬，没有感情，让人自惭形秽……但我还是甘愿这样做。”  
瘦削的北方人从床上坐起来，自顾自地套上衣服，没有再看他。  
“我们刚刚的互相嘲笑去哪了?或许我出门的时候该在大街上找找它。”厚重的布料底下他的声音显得沉闷。  
“不，留下来。”中年人把手放在他刚刚从卫衣中钻出来的脑后。Fer几乎忘却了，他宽大的手掌正好合着小个子前锋耳后到脖颈发际的弧度，以前他总爱这样庆祝对方的进球。现在这样的回忆只会让他眼皮跳动。  
“别走。”  
大卫·比利亚头一次注意到他眼睛底下因为过度劳累和压力而有了一圈青色。他回头，直到费尔南多有点因为那疑惑的目光而尴尬了，有点发肿的嘴唇才勉强拧出一个微笑。  
“你是认真的?”  
“当然。留下来吧。”  
“所以明天早上我们应该假装这事儿没发生过吗?”  
费尔南多把被子拽过头顶转过身去。  
“Vale，Buenas noches.”大卫被他的倔强和还带着酒味的呼吸逗笑了，他隔着柔软的格纹被单揉了揉男人头顶乱成一团的头发，脱掉衣服，从他床边的洗衣篮里拿起一叠干净的背心，胡乱套在身上。他胸侧的肌肉从过大的睡衣中露了出来。  
“算了。”他把头发揉成一个方向，在一堆枕头里躺下，打开手机。  
  
黎明时分他推开门，跌跌撞撞地向自己家走去，见鬼，他甚至忘了自己没有开车，只能凭记忆与清晨出来遛狗的居民背道而驰，走上大概十五分钟的路。迎面而来了几个叽叽喳喳的行人，他下意识地想要躲藏，却发现对方从自己面前目不斜视地走了过去，甚至没有一丝要打探对方是个名人的欲望。  
他早该料到的。大卫有点苦涩地想。自己已经不是年轻时那个出门买个东西就会被要签名的运动员了。在纽约享受内心宁静是一回事儿，在自己祖国的首都总是另一回事儿。  
但是这样的感觉也不坏。他叹了口气，把帽衫的兜帽抓起来翻过头顶。  


5  
金发男人把白板重重地一推。  
"真想不到我们竟然进欧冠半决赛了，"大卫在长桌另一端抖着腿说，"而且对手里竟然没有皇马！"  
桌子那头格里兹曼和卢卡斯发出了r开头的笑声④。  
"这都多亏了他们的主教练，不是吗?"皇马后卫的哥哥把腿放在了桌子上:"有哪个精神正常的人会让他当主教练啊?"  
"嘿，"费尔南多·托雷斯在房间尽头敲了敲写字板，他也是此时会议室里唯一一个站着的人:"别这么说我的朋友。十一月份我们就输给了他们，这周末的联赛……"  
但他的球员们还在狂笑不止。  
"拜托，老板，谁会输给阿尔瓦罗·阿韦洛亚当教练的球队啊?"

周六晚上的圣地亚哥·伯纳乌体育场总是格外美丽。梧桐树下的夜风从西班牙广场上的哥伦布像一直吹来，致使球员们仿佛从新大陆满载而归的海员一样激动，其中有些或许还怀抱着再度出征的忐忑。更衣室里灯火通明，蓝白配色的瓷砖即使在空荡荡的客队房间里也能苦心经营出轻柔平和的氛围。  
"Niño!"布满纹身的手臂咣地砸在了费尔南多的肩膀上："这是我们在积分榜上超过瓦伦西亚的好机会啊！如果拉莫斯没被禁赛的话——"  
费尔南多头也不回地握住安达卢西亚人的小臂，轻轻拍了拍他纹着玫瑰、戴满幸运手环的手："相信我，我忠心地同情你，塞尔吉奥。但你为什么要和马竞主教练说这个？"  
"Sese……"皇马队长无辜地眨了眨他的圆眼睛，"Sese就是想说嘛。那场比赛的视频助理裁判太不公平了，真的……"  
代表最多球队在伯纳乌球场进球的纪录保持者耸着肩走了出来，避开两个过分高大的身影。黑色的风衣修饰了微微内扣的肩膀曲线，他显得精神抖擞，径直绕到塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯身后的灯光下，踮起脚，把手放在无奈地等待着前者的男人肩上："你怎么来了？"  
伊克尔·卡西利亚斯有他见过的最宽阔的肩膀和轮廓最分明的眼睛。即使站在黑暗里，他眼角微微上挑的双目也像一对流光溢彩的琥珀，只要反射出一缕光线便呈现出晶莹剔透的质地。大卫知道很多人害怕这双眼睛不笑的时候，但不知为何，他似乎天生对伊克尔的眼神带有免疫——这让他可以毫不客气地回击阿维拉人把周围生物一概称呼为"丑八怪"的恶习，而且自如地用"年轻"一类的辞藻赞美对方的相貌。不过伊克尔听了之后只是略微弯起嘴唇，把黑发男人抹着发胶的头顶按在自己肩上。  
"我还以为你今年都不会来看球了呢，"大卫艰难地靠在他肩上说："毕竟——"  
尖头皮鞋踏在瓷砖上的声音打断了他。一头略长的黑色鬈发从走廊尽头闪现，然后是细节异常精美的五官，白衬衫的尖领，在强光下宛如一具心怀怨恨的雕塑。  
"费尔南多。"然后雕塑动了，冷漠而不失客气地点了点头："……比利亚。打扰你们了，我来找我的队长。"  
与他同样一头黑发，但身形瘦小得多的中年人直勾勾地站在他面前，但几乎没有低头。事实上，大卫甚至下意识地向前半步，挡住了身后面无表情的伊克尔。  
"好久不见，阿尔瓦罗。"费尔南多的直觉告诉他，身边的塞尔吉奥显然不会开口挽救尴尬的局面："你的胡子看起来比上次见面更漂亮了。"  
"谢谢，"眼神阴郁的马德里人直接路过了另外两人，和费尔南多握了握手。他似乎已经习惯了假装场面中只有四个人的存在："塞尔吉奥，走吧，大家都在等你呢。"  
"Melon,"已经三十七岁的球员被几乎同龄的教练拽着一只手臂，路过伊克尔时，他做出了一个严重不符合年龄的嘟嘴动作："Sese待会来找你。"  
阿韦洛亚像没听见一样留给他们一个背影。  
"我理解你，伊克尔，"直到最后一片衣角消失在墙角后面，大卫才回过头来："那家伙真|他|妈是个傻|逼。"

"你知道吗，"大卫一边拉拉链一边说，"我们真应该像这样多聚聚，伊克尔。"  
"像怎样？一起站在伯纳乌的厕所里小便这样？"阿维拉人尴尬地侧过头去："话说回来，你为什么要来楼上的厕所？更衣室另一边就有一个。"  
"我知道，"黑发男人跺着脚，"但是马竞那边的排队了。"  
伊克尔翻了个白眼，关掉了他的水龙头。  
"嘿，这是什么？"大卫用沾着洗手液泡沫的手指了指水池上不会被打湿的一个角落："门票？还是优惠券？反正有人把东西落在这里了。"  
伊克尔漫不经心地越过他的肩膀看了看，直到他认出了那张伶仃的纸片上熟悉的装帧设计："Joder!这是我弟弟的演出！"  
大卫湿漉漉的食指和中指把它夹了起来，"Unai什么时候改行当演员——而且改名叫哈维尔了？"  
"不，不是Unai,"男人的棕色眼睛心烦意乱地闪烁着，"是我的二等表亲……拜托，他得过世锦赛冠军的，你能不能不要露出一副从来没听说过他的表情？"  
"花样滑冰？"阿斯图里亚斯人边靠在墙上烘干右手，边用左手饶有兴趣地举着那张闪着银光的门票："我实在不怎么看这个——有点太艺术范儿了，不是吗？总之，这位演员——哦，运动员——伊克尔，你该不会说自己和这位费尔南德斯先生是灵魂上的兄弟吧，嗯？"  
"我实在和Unai相处不来。"伊克尔下意识地摸了摸脸颊："和哈维尔呆在一起的时候我开心多了,这就是为什么我有时直接叫他hermano……说实在的，我觉得Unai一点意见也没有。"  
"为什么？他也和你一样热爱皇马吗？"  
伊克尔用一副理所当然的神情看着他。  
"不会吧——真因为这个？"大卫把票也放在烘干器里吹了吹："好吧，先不说你弟弟和你表弟的事，还有十分钟才开始下半场，我们要不要找找这张票的失主？"

"我没看见有人啊。"伊克尔说。  
"我也没有。"大卫光滑的黑发从他下颌和肩膀之间的空隙里探了出来。  
"Joder,我得走了，"他看了看自己金色的劳力士表："还有五分钟。费尔南多说他讲话的时候所有工作人员都必须听着。"  
"你什么时候对他称呼得这么正式了？"伊克尔疑惑地蹙起眉。  
大卫·比利亚没有回答。他急匆匆地走了。  
还有三分钟。伊克尔捏着那张可怜巴巴的纸券在走廊里游荡。谁会在这种时候把一张花样滑冰演出的前排门票扔在这种地方？  
"喂，"他身后传来一个刺耳的声音，"那是我的。我上厕所时把它掉了，实在对不起。"  
卡西利亚斯转过身。  
"¡Joder!"  
"¡Mierda!"  
他和来人同时说到。走廊里一片寂静，阿尔瓦罗·阿韦洛亚直勾勾地瞪着他，连胡子尖都充斥着不爽和后悔。但他刚刚确实说话了，伊克尔不知道这是多久以来的第一次。如果他没记错的话，应该是从贝克汉姆在参观训练时不小心掉进泳池以来的第一次。  
"你他￥妈￥竟然把我弟弟的演出门票掉在盥洗室里？"  
阿尔瓦罗回过头去。  
"对不起。"他快速地说，"这只是我做过的很多荒唐的事情里的一件。但我真的为它们感到抱歉。"  
伊克尔抱起肩看着他。  
"我还是讨厌你。"阿维拉人说。  
"我也是。"  
"算了吧，"棕色头发的中年人把那张门票塞在皇马主教练手里："看在哈维尔的份上。他肯定希望演出观众多一点。"  
穿西装的男人头也不回地走了。

"下半场比赛已经进行到伤停补时的最后六十秒钟，纳乔拿球，回传给库尔图瓦……看起来皇家马德里队只是在拖延时间，不想将六比零的比分进一步扩大……"  
"我跟你说，他比大街上放在禁止逆行标志桶底下的锥筒还傻。"伊克尔对躲在更衣室里听广播的塞尔吉奥说。"不，比国庆节的时候放在交警指挥台上的那种还……"  
安达卢西亚人沉痛地点点头，"你说的太对了，我的队长。"

④:因为h不发音，法语哈用ra表示，西语用ja  
Mierda, 西语谢特

6  
"你知道吗，伊克尔和那个利物浦的家伙重新说话了？"大卫端着高脚杯兴致勃勃地对费尔南多说，"塞尔吉奥刚刚告诉我的……"  
"我早就知道了，"费尔南多正不耐烦地对一个个来客露出敷衍中带着几分真实的微笑："我不知道的是，你怎么在这里？"  
"我以为你会高兴我来呢，"大卫酒杯里的香槟液面危险地上下颤抖着："鉴于我们上次关系这么好还是2009年——"  
"嘿，拜托，"费尔南多转过身抓住他的肩膀，"我们的关系从来也没好到哪里去，好吗？你为什么就不能装得像个普通朋友那样？比如——像伊克尔和塞斯克那样？"  
"Vale,Vale,我知道了，"大卫闷闷不乐地转过身去，朝胡安弗兰和科斯塔的方向挪动："我会在Instagram上祝你生日快乐的，你等着点赞吧。"  
费尔南多在他身后叹了口气。  
"你在看什么呢，Niño?"熟悉的声音跃过他的肩膀。  
"嘿，佩佩，"费尔南多转过身，送给刚刚出现的守门员一个拥抱："你敢相信我们都已经四十多岁了吗？住在利物浦的日子好像就在昨天……我真的该高兴吗？"  
"放心吧，你肯定是今天过四十一岁生日的最棒的主教练，"雷纳摸了摸他头上的金发，"——和最棒的前锋。"  
他接过别人递来的一杯饮料。  
"不过，说到利物浦，你怎么没邀请我们的另外两个朋友？"  
"哦，那个，阿尔瓦罗和哈维啊——"费尔南多慌乱地眨眨眼睛，"你不觉得我们的工作性质有点冲突吗?"  
在他身后大卫和塞尔吉奥又在说话了。费尔南多回头看了一眼，他的眼眶因为尴尬而湿润了。

"一切都糟透了。"豪尔赫把一只胳膊压在安托万身上，"安东尼——我必须和你说一件事。"  
"你在你教练的生日派对上喝醉了，Kokito?"法国人很认真地负担起了那只沉重的手臂带给他的压力。  
"不，我没喝醉。"中场球员微微向身后的坐垫里挪动，把完全落在法国人身上的重心收回到两人中间:"而且这不是我要和你说的话。我想说的是……"  
……我不想继续踢球了，安托万。  
豪尔赫动了动嘴唇。他没有发出声音。  
"Griz，我……"  
远处的人群发出两个小时以来前所未有的喧哗，好像大巴车驶向比赛场地时街边振聋发聩的分贝，又好像母亲对一群格外吵闹的孩子的大声呵斥，豪尔赫心烦意乱，想起球场里季票看台上的歌声。新出现的客人似乎在各路事实上已经相当声名显赫的来客中引起了别样的欢呼，然后是摇滚乐的前奏，音响切歌的噼啪声，有人在费尔南多的客厅里放起了生日歌。一个人在唱歌。  
现在他听出来了。那是费尔南多喜欢的歌手在为他唱歌。祝你生日快乐，然后是他儿时也曾无数次在卡尔德隆的看台上嘶吼过的旋律，费尔南多·托雷斯之歌。接下来是马竞的队歌，安托万的肩膀突然从他肘间挣脱出来了，看见自家主教练拿起话筒的法国前锋惊恐地捂住了耳朵。  
"我们去找间卧室聊点别的吧，嗯?"柔软的棕色胡须掠过脸颊，扫罗在他和安托万中间弓着背坐了下来，"伙计，你们看起来不太开心啊。"  
"不，我哪里也不去，" 黑发青年把头靠在尼格斯肩膀上，"我哪里也不能去。"  
"哦，天哪，原来还真有比在教练的排对上喝醉更糟的事，"安托万抬起头左右看了看，最终那对蓝色的瞳仁无助地拉扯住了扫罗的目光:"这家伙在他教练的宴会上哭了。"

被手足无措的法国人拽到沙发背面的大卫·比利亚并不开心。他拧过上身盯着从达尼·马丁——他最喜欢的乐队的主唱——手里接过话筒的费尔南多·托雷斯，而他的目光显然不单是在忧虑西班牙人会不会开口唱歌。他脸上的表情也不仅是不耐或遗憾，而是一种劫后重生和欲言又止的掺杂。他似乎有些开心安托万给他借口离开，同时又遗憾着某种虚无缥缈的雾气。  
"达尼，"这一切托雷斯却并没有注意到:"真是意外之喜。你怎么知道今天的事的?"  
"真是抱歉，Fer，"和他年龄相仿的歌手穿着一身破破烂烂的皮革和水洗布料织物，风格与一身灰色的费尔南多全然不同:"尽管我从大学生时代就开始看你踢球了，但如果不是我接到了一个电话，请我在某个派对上给一位特殊的人唱生日快乐歌——我恐怕不会记得给你发一封祝福邮件……"  
"真的吗？"费尔南多惊喜地笑了，"是谁做了这种事？"  
达尼向着沙发对面的方向努了努嘴。  
"胡安弗兰？还是奥拉娅？"  
"不，不是，"摇滚歌手抿了一口汽酒，"是那个进球之后找你拥抱庆祝的家伙⑤。"  
费尔南多再次投过目光。黑发男人正弯下腰，把手放在豪尔赫脑后。从他的角度恰好能看见大卫低垂的侧脸，温暖的灯光照出米开朗基罗为名字主人塑像时的细腻精心，只是毛发更柔软，阴影更模糊虚幻。前景的人物并没有注意到豪尔赫的哭声，他的目光执着地盯着中场球员，腕线绕过对方耳后，好像透过岁月在和他本人对视。一个哭泣的自己。  
费尔南多在哪里见过他哭的样子。费尔南多已经想不起来了。  
他的脸像是存在于卡拉瓦乔画笔下的东西，以衰败衬出俊美，由记忆得以重生。旁人竟不知道那份未经磨砺的天真能借由颜色与角度在一个凡人身上寄居。

⑤请达尼马丁来唱生日歌这件事原本是帕姐为你亚做的……这里移用了一下，奥姐和尼妞变成了蓝颜设定，与真实事件无关。人物属于她们，不属于我。Vale,西语好的。

  
6.5  
“所以，我们还应该假装什么都没发生过吗?”  
大卫一边看手机一边问。他刚刚洗过的头发彻底乱成了葫芦开花时的形状，男人索性放弃了梳理，由它软软地被靠枕弄塌。  
“随你吧。”费尔南多用手捏着眉头，“我放弃思考了。”  
“Mister，这个月第三次了。”黑发男人放下手机，把肩颈在一堆枕头上展开，露出喉结的弧线，“你什么时候能不露出这种一切都是巧合的表情?”  
“别在床上这么叫我。”费尔南多努力不去看他:“过来。”  
“什么?”  
“我让你凑过来一点。”  
大卫疑惑地挪了挪下半身，但还是不愿意离开那堆枕头。费尔南多翻过身，侧对着他，伸出线条分明的手臂，把他握在怀里。  
比利亚一头跌进了他罗盘和地图的纹身。眼睛挨着捕梦网的羽毛。  
“Que pasa?”他问。但他的主教练没说什么，只是把头埋在他乱糟糟的还带着自己洗发水香味的头发里，虽然看不见，但大卫几乎能感到他闭上眼睛时的声音和颤动。  
“生日快乐，Niño。”他笑着说。  


7  
角球。旗杆。弧线。草地上的白色喷漆。  
钉鞋从禁区边缘离地，奥利弗·托雷斯的脚背让皮球在空中划出一道优美的弧线，蹭过乌拉圭人的发际，希门内斯眼角泛红地看着那只耐克足球旋转着落入球网。一个标准的头球。欧冠比赛前的训练课上总是气氛紧张，一枚漂亮的进球足以引发完整的庆祝动作和击掌拥抱了。  
希门内斯向他的方向招了招手。替补席上他抿紧嘴唇笑了。  
"他们不需要我也能进球，老板，"训练课的替补席上只有他和费尔南多两个人:"可我也不想去别的球队。我觉得是时候离开了。"  
"别这么说，你去年差点成为欧洲杯最佳球员……"  
"可即使是你也在三十二岁的时候离开了国家队，不是吗，Fer?"豪尔赫摇摇头，"而我可没有那些奖杯……说真的，Fer，你赢了那么多奖杯，你是怎么做到一直踢球到三十七岁的?"  
"Joder，为什么每个人都问我这个问题?如果我告诉你动力就是找这个问题的答案，你会相信我吗?——不管答案是什么，你不能退役，Kokiño，这事你得听我的。"  
他回过头去喊了几声。  
"我不会让你上场，Kokiño……我知道你是一个工作认真的人，但你的情绪太差了，所以直到你做好决定，床单军团的球迷才会再次为你欢呼。"

"是不是知道自己踢球的目的，就能分析出该不该继续踢了?"扫罗晃着腿坐在椅子上，"就像小时候，为什么咱们能放弃学习进马竞梯队那样?你当时的理由是什么，兄弟?"  
"是他，"科克指指训练场边并肩行走的两个身影，"你踢好了费尔南多就会和你合影，哥们儿。你没赶上那个好时候。"  
棕发男孩笑着捶向他的肩膀，"别让我嫉妒你。那你现在的理由呢?和那时不一样吗?"  
"我不知道——"科克耸了耸肩，"我当时不知道他是这样一个工作狂，扫罗。"  
费尔南多向前了几步，露出肩膀另一边和他同行的身影。尼格斯眯起了眼睛。金发中年人和他曾经的前锋搭档又在吵架了。看起来身高就低他半英尺的黑发男人丝毫不占优势。  
"扫罗，你为什么要踢球?"  
"为了一个人，我想让费尔南多看我踢球，即使我一场比赛也赢不了。"他打开手机锁屏，上面是他和大卫·比利亚一起回国家队报道的图片:"我十四岁的时候西班牙国家队得了欧洲杯，科克，欧洲杯冠军。人们都说你十四岁时喜欢上的东西一辈子也忘不了。曾经有好几次我觉得自己已经追上他了，我换他下场，我替他补射进没打进的球……但有些东西是后来者永远也无法替代的。你知道，感觉，就是纯粹的感觉。我被纯粹的感觉隔绝了，他也许和他的同龄人在一起更好，但我坚持到现在，只想再感受一下那感觉对我的训斥。"

尽管只是训斥。  
他住了口。缄默在两个完全没必要保持沉默的人之间发酵。

贝西克斯塔赢了第一场欧冠半决赛的冠军。大家都觉得这件事挺可怕的——尽管也没人说得出其可怖之处在何。下一场就是马德里竞技的第二回合比赛了。豪尔赫在更衣室里浑身发抖，他知道托雷斯还是会让他上场。他的球衣背后印着四个字母，那是西班牙在哈维·埃尔南德斯退役之后最好的组织中场的名字。  
尽管他三十三岁了，还没有任何个人荣誉或国家队奖杯，而他最好的朋友是世界杯冠军。但在他，在豪尔赫·雷苏雷克隆·梅罗迪奥本人之外，有一种神奇的力量，让他每天准时起床、吃早餐、驱车前来训练；让年轻人在这片场地上奉献一切，直到躯体干枯皱缩，一个个鼎鼎大名却与雄性生物对美的狂热崇拜一同留存下来。  
　　那就是绿茵场的力量，豪尔赫早就习惯了这样安慰自己。有时他是牺牲者。有时，赢球了，他就是滚下山脚又安然无恙地直起身体的西西弗斯。  
　　那时，折磨他永生永世的巨石名为年轻。有人说那石头隐喻的是天赋，是渴望，是果决，其实不是，它是鲜活之物注定枯萎的悲剧，它是妄图推动巨石的凡人都会衰老的遗憾。  
它就是命运。现在，命运压在他肩上了。  
"一，二，三，加油——!"  
远处还不会想这些事的年轻球员在说着他们自己的语言。全然不知，或者说，不惧怕那令该隐躲在月亮背面的结局。他接过体能教练递来的冰块，敷在膝盖上。  
"大卫，你觉得当初你为什么要踢球?"  
"为了挣钱?"黑发男人笑了笑，"我不知道，Koke。也许只是为了老了之后能向孩子讲讲年轻时的故事?"  
"但你在美职联踢得很好。"科克看起来几乎要拿出笔记本速记了:"你知道，不像费……"  
"是啊，是啊，"他用手掌在空气中竖了竖，好像要切断年轻男人的话，"在我生命里有一个人，我始终想赢过他，又随时会被人拿来和他比较，但事实上我又想和他做朋友，再和他一起踢球，我一直等到自己的腿伤不让我再等。你说我是不是精神有问题啊?"  
七号球员在他的柜子旁边坐下。他在和他的妻子通电话，免提，看台上比赛开始前的欢呼断断续续地传入周围人耳中。他把所有家人都带来了，妻子，弟弟，女儿。他经常这样。  
科克耐心地看着他，直到他挂断电话。  
"Griz，你觉得自己为什么要踢球?"  
"我哪知道这么多?我又不写自传。我只知道和你一起踢球是一种荣幸，Kokito。不管他们说什么，我们就是活在真正的黄金时代。"

法国人系好鞋带，用力扣上柜门，门框危险地颤动起来。他拉着他的手臂站起来，深吸了一口周三下午八点的空气。

8  
贝西克斯塔的主教练有一头金发。真正的，半透明的，在阳光下泛出橙色的金发，和费尔南多头顶浅浅的棕色发丝不同，那头未染过的长发在训练场地另一端灿若黄金。很恰巧地，比赛在维也纳最大的球场举行，在这里两个西班牙教练都有过或愉快或不愉快的经历。  
"你看，劳鲁，"何塞·玛利亚·古铁雷斯举起手指着费尔南多的方向:"那不是那个把你挤出国家队的小傻#逼吗?"  
伯纳乌的王子冲他翻了个白眼。  
"别这么说，何塞，我们得关爱年轻人。"  
"他们一点也不年轻了，"土耳其球队的教练说话总是一针见血，"现在他自己也是教练了，而且你对他这么好，只是因为他是唯一一个英语说得比你差的纽约人。"  
费尔南多在安静地颠一个球。他拿皮鞋的脚背面颠。但他颠得很成功，皮球越过了他的肩膀，他小心翼翼地用后脚跟把它接住。足球没有如愿地停在昂贵的牛皮上，它颤巍巍地滚落在浅绿色的草地上，压出一道墨痕。  
另一双尖头雕花鞋拦住了它的去路。大卫以为是哪个球员在场边热身，他抬起头时明显愣了片刻。  
"怎么了?"他挑战似地看着他。  
费尔南多撅起了嘴。  
"太好了，"但他的喉咙深处还是有个小声音在说话，"真的太好了，大卫，能再次和你一起站在维也纳的草坪上。"

"你有没有一种感觉，"冈萨雷斯说，"那群男孩儿刚刚接替你的位置时，你并不信任他们，但随着时间推移，你最留恋国家队的那几年全部用来看了他们的比赛;等到他们退役的时候，你反而舍不得了，甚至不想再看西班牙的比赛——?"  
"没有，"古铁雷斯甩了甩自己吊坠式的耳环，"我觉得我们搭档的时候踢得最好。"  
"每个人的青年时代都是稍纵即逝的，你必须学会欣赏别人的，何塞。不然你就经历不了他们的感动与震撼了。"  
鹰钩鼻的英俊男人很有道理地总结道。

"你觉得他们踢得怎么样，安德烈斯?"  
"……现在是凌晨三点四十五分，Máquina⑥。"拉曼却人睡眼朦胧地捏着电话，"凌晨三点四十五分。"  
"你没在看比赛?"电话那头的加泰罗尼亚语透出了一丝失望。  
"没有，队长。"伊涅斯塔打着哈欠说，"你呢?在多哈的午夜里看比赛?"

"Aha，"裹在被子里的男人伸出一只手指了指面向沙发的电视，"这不是你在全明星队的队友吗，巴斯蒂安?"  
"那个呢?那不是你在神户的对手吗，波尔蒂?"棕发依然浓密的中年人懒洋洋地说，"在积分榜末尾把你们打败了的那个？"  
"说到打败，"波兰人皱起眉头，"他也打败过我们两个，是不是？就在这座球场里……"  
"是吗？"慕尼黑人捏着眉头，努力在美国生活的午睡时间里保持清醒："我一点也不记得了，真的。"

"怎么回事？"伊克尔紧张兮兮地拉住塞尔吉奥："我被请来解说一场马竞的比赛，这已经够糟糕了——为什么现在阿韦洛亚也出现了？"  
"而拉莫斯是一个被西班牙六台嘉宾拉来打发时间的说话对象，"皇马后卫把脚翘在桌子上，"我提醒过你，我们本来应该在度假的，Melon。"  
"Madre Mia，"Iker坐在解说的圆凳上转过身，西装被他依然开阔的肩膀勾勒出褶皱："我就知道。你哥们儿把整个利物浦足球俱乐部都带来了，塞尔吉奥。"  
跟着黑发男人走进包厢休息室的是哈维·阿隆索和史蒂夫·杰拉德。脱去教练服装的两人打扮得宛如偶然途径的金融家，围巾和西装宽翻领夹杂着空调的凉风混入室内。  
"Fer他们上半场踢得不错，不是吗？"皇马后腰一见到塞尔吉奥就对他说。  
"是。"  
所有人都转过头看着房间最右侧的椅子。  
伊克尔几乎是下意识地接了话。现在他睁着眼睛，原本狭长的眼眶拓成了惊愕的弧度，缩在椅子里看着他们。英格兰人即使不需要精通西班牙语也能掌握长桌边微妙的气氛变位，他递给哈维一个眼神，风度翩翩的中年人又转头疑惑地用眼睛询问着阿尔瓦罗，阿尔瓦罗·阿韦洛亚则摆出一副他和守门员阁下在数年前就已南辕北辙的表情。  
然后金色胡须的巴斯克人笑了。是那种温柔的笑。  
"你解说的也不错，伊克尔。"  
卡西利亚斯棕色的眼睛恢复了往日的形状，也就是说，睫毛和眼眶的厚重阴翳重新遮蔽了他眼里未经打磨的那部分情绪。他略微支起脊背，用巴斯克语说了句谢谢。

"杰拉德！"法布雷加斯在沙滩那头大喊，"快来看加时赛啦！"  
"杰拉德！"  
"¡Guapa!"  
"¡President!"  
“¡Ciclista! ”  
“Joder，”巴塞罗那人从海水里冒出头来，“你怎么老是拿我的驾照开玩笑⑦？”

科克一边用手在胸口划着十字，一边向外呕吐球场中躁动的空气。汗水顺着他的颧骨淌下来，在口腔中留下淡淡的腥味。  
"正面，"主裁判说，"你猜对了。"  
他盯着裁判指尖翻动的一欧元，好像那就是他郁结在胃里的压力："我们先踢。从七号开始。"  
"好。"  
他几乎是用胃痛缓缓爬向边线。  
一双满是汗水的手捧住他的脸颊。令他惊讶的是，在场上奔跑了快六十分钟的三十三岁前锋丝毫也没有紧张的迹象，那人甚至用护腕轻轻抹掉了一点影响他视线游移的汗水："现在你可不想退役了吧，嗯，我的朋友？"  
他伸出手和与他们擦肩而过的球员们击掌。有几个第一次参加点球大战的年轻人脸上写有被紧张勉强涂掉的兴奋。  
"我答应你。"他小声对安托万说，"我答应你，安托万，不管比赛是输是赢，我都不会再这么想了。我爱你们。"  
金发的巴斯克混血儿用下颌碰了碰他的额头，随即松开他的肩膀。脚步很平稳，手也很平稳。  
走向点球点。起跑。呼吸。请求保佑。

⑥西语，机器。应该和Melon一样，是官方民间都用过的昵称。  
⑦依次是：美女，主席，自行车手。（

8.5  
法国籍的巴斯克人搂着他的女儿。Mia已经到了上小学的年纪，一头金发被安托万的妻子仔细地梳成两只羊角辫，她身上穿着一件小小的马竞球衣，已经开始懂得优雅的女孩子显然不太开心。她像个大人似的，端庄地理理自己的裙摆，昂着头走到科克面前。  
“豪尔赫叔叔，”她伸出手，请求着西班牙男人温柔的怀抱。  
“过来，米娅。”科克让她坐在自己的膝盖上，然后像小时候那样，亲了亲她的脸颊。“你爸爸在哪里?”  
“爸爸和妈妈在一起，”小姑娘奶声奶气地答道，她的西班牙语说得很好，基本上没有口音:“在外面。”  
“是在混合区吧，”西班牙人笑了笑，侧过脸来，好让她回吻自己另一侧的脸颊。上一次他们这么坐在一起，还是在马竞赢得欧联杯的时候。那天安托万对他说，他会一直留在马德里，直到和他的kokito一起退役。  
现在他想，也许他忘了，也许还没有，也许本来就是自己自作多情，也说不定。

9  
"是啊，"大卫一边喝酒一边对年轻球员说，也不在乎他们是否听的认真："都怪可恶的塞尔吉奥……可恶的皇马……"  
费尔南多在他身边坐下，把他和本来也没在听他说话的迭戈隔开："在第92分钟被扳平不再是你的职业生涯最差时刻了，对吧？"  
阿斯图里亚斯人眨眨眼睛。"你看过我的采访？"  
"我听别人说的。"——说话者的耳朵红了。  
"这事谁也说不好。"大卫醉醺醺地说，"Fer,我和你的性格完全不一样，我们也不可能成为你和塞尔吉奥那样的好朋友。但能成为你的朋友真的是很开心的一件事，真的。"  
“我知道。”费尔南多看着迭戈·西蒙尼向自己的父亲冲过去，感叹道：“我知道你肯定会无可救药地爱上我的，只不过时间比我想象得要晚了十年左右吧——”  
“我以前总是一次又一次地看我在国家队最后一次庆祝进球的视频，”大卫用吐字清晰却又内容模糊的声音说，“那天你想过来，却被胡安弗兰拦住了，是不是？你当时想做什么？——你想过那以后你再也没有——一次也没有——就告别了吗？”  
费尔南多没有回答。  
他们默默地坐在一起，看着远处萨乌尔抓住奥利弗的手。第一次赢得欧冠的年轻人酒精浓度过高的大脑似乎把两个托雷斯彻底混淆了。“Fer!”  
“救我!Iker!”被他紧紧搂住的奥利弗绝望地喊道。“Iker——你怎么不进来?”  
“还是算了吧，丑八怪。”远处有懒洋洋的声音传来，费尔南多探出头，发现Iker和Sergio就站在更衣室门口，不知道在看什么。  
他想开口叫两个皇马球员的名字，却被一只手拉住了。  
费尔南多回过头。那是一个男孩的手——在他二十一岁的时候，他第一次踢世界杯小组赛。他忘了对手是谁，但十一个人都十分高大，他摔倒了，裁判判给西班牙一个点球。劳尔不在场上，华金和莫伦特斯甚至没有来到德国；他满心以为路易斯会让自己主罚这一球。但奥萨莱塔的智者就站在场边，伸手指了指他的身旁。他狐疑地甩头，盯着和他搭档的那个男孩。他甚至得低一点头才能看清小个子前锋的五官——总是笑着，圆鼻头，挑眉，唇下三角形的胡子，加上从萨拉戈萨来到世界杯的激动，看起来总是一副开心得有点傻里傻气的表情。平时费尔南多很少低头，男孩在他眼中总是以一团晃来晃去的毛茸茸的头发的形式存在着。但从那天开始，他赢过了他，从容地拿起皮球，夹在左手下，走到费尔南多面前。  
——就是那个男孩。他伸出手，手也小得像个顽童；他没有注意到搭档的不悦，右手落下来，几乎要在费尔南多骨节分明的十指里融化。他却翻过掌心，紧紧抓住费尔南多的手掌。  
整整二十年了，被这只手抓住时所感到的温暖，却仍然如德国的强光般刺痛。  
“别走。”大卫·比利亚说。

“怎么了?”  
阿斯图里亚斯人不知道要让费尔南多神志不清只需要一个动作。费尔南多在发呆，他也在愣愣地看着金发男人发呆。听到对方的问话，他才意识到自己要说的话已经错过最佳时机了。  
“你想和我一起去看神奇动物在哪里吗?”最后他突兀地说，“下周就是最后一部放映的日子了。”  
“你明明知道我喜欢指环王。”费尔南多说。但大卫觉得他明白了自己的意思:“但是，是的，如果你是真心在邀请我的话。”  
“绝对认真，”那双薄嘴唇的颤动里含混着轻柔的呢喃。“我认识你二十多年了，但我仍然想和你待在一起，niño。”  
他的主教练把他拉到房间的尽头，然后吻了吻他的脸颊。在很靠近嘴唇的地方。  
黑发男人抬起头看着他。“我希望你也仍然是这样。”  
他从前的恋人笑了一下，低下头，捏住他的下巴。“Nos siguen enamorand.”  
“Era，es y será。”  
他呢喃着，握住了费尔南多的手。费尔南多感到黑色的睫毛扫过自己的眼睑。  
……转瞬之后，那人头也不回地走向罚球点，引爆埋伏多时的欢呼。  
……或者，那人坐在嘈杂的更衣室的座位里，穿着西装，正在小声对他说话。  
费尔南多也分不清是哪个了。

他揉揉眼睛，睁开眼。  
“你醒了?”哈维·阿隆索问他。他转过头，看见巴斯克人坐在自己左边，系着一条红领带，看起来很是年轻英俊。  
“亲爱的托雷斯先生，你再不睁眼，我们就要抵达南非了……”再往左，是那个熟悉的声音，举着一部黑莓手机，正在——试图给他照相?  
“佩佩!佩佩!你也醒醒!”  
他从座位上站起来，走过去，笑着抢过比利亚的手机。  
“别喊了，Guaje，我们就是为了做梦，才一直踢球的。”


End file.
